When Things Go Boom: The Story of Another Destroyer
by Lauren-kun
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Joan joins the military as a State Alchemist, her alchemy eerily close to the Crimson Alchemist's. Placed under Roy Mustang, the Colonel orders Edward to watch over her, scared for the girl's mental stability. Will the brothers be able to help her with her dark past while they continue their search for the Philosophers stone? Longer summary inside. CharacterXOC
1. Chapter 1: Their Union

**Summary:**

**Fourteen-year-old Joan joins the military as a State Alchemist, her alchemy eerily close to the Crimson Alchemist's. Placed under Roy Mustang, the Colonel orders Edward to watch over her, scared for the girl's mental stability. But Joan isn't normal; she barely eats and terrible nightmares ravage her every night. Will the brothers be able to help her with her dark past while they continue their search for the Philosopher's Stone? How many complications can one girl bring? CharacterXOC**

* * *

**Hello people! This is my first serious fanfiction ever, so please, please, _please _review and tell me what you think! Or, if you don't what to do that, just tell me that you read it in the first place, and I'll probably cry tears of joy. But before you start reading, I would like to point out a few things.**

**-First off, this story takes place in Brotherhood, around episode 30.**

**-Secondly, I am constantly going back and making changes that are needed (although usually in a minor way), so if something doesn't make sense that's what probably happened.**

**-And lastly, even though this is in Brotherhood, I might add some minor plot enhancers from FMA. Try to just roll with it :).**

**Alright, I'm done. Thanks so much for reading all this, because it is _really_ important in order to read my story! ~Lauren-kun**

* * *

"What do you want, Colonel?" Edward stood impatiently in front of Mustang.

"Haven't you heard, Fullmetal? There's a new State Alchemist-"

"Yeah, I heard. There was a big uproar because he's almost as young as I was." He stared at the dark-haired man in front of him, getting more agitated by the second. "Listen, is there a reason I'm here? Because I've got better things do to than waste my time-" Mustang waved his hand in the air, a lazy smile on his face.

"Yes, of course you do Fullmetal. But I think you'll take an interest in this one if you will just let me finish." The smirk melted off his face, suddenly replaced by a look of seriousness that Ed had only seen him wear in battle. "Take a seat, would you? I don't think your going to like what I'm going to say next." The boy narrowed his golden eyes at the superior officer, but obeyed his request, lowering slowly into the seat behind him. Beside him, Al glanced at his brother, but didn't speak. Usually, when Ed met with the Colonel, he tried to say as little as possible. It's not like he was scared of Mustang, but he was pretty sure that the man was doing them a favor by letting Al in on these military meetings at all. Plus, Ed would most likely say whatever Al was thinking anyway, if a little blunter.

The Colonel continued. "First off, she's a girl not a boy. The first female State Alchemist, in fact. But that's not really important."

"Then what is it, Colonel? Spit it out already."

"She doesn't need a transmutation circle."

Ed's world spun for a moment, and his face turned white. Memories of his own mistake came flashing back. Blood, the Truth, and the creature that was supposed to be his mother dieing slowly, alone on the floor. Ed was suddenly very thankful for the chair underneath him.

"So another idiot stupid enough to preform the taboo?" Ed replied, masking his horror with a humorless smile. "They just keep on comin', huh?" Mustang didn't smile back; instead he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desktop and folding his hands.

"And that's not even the interesting part. Her alchemy, it's almost the exact same as Zolf Kimbley's."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Kimbley? You mean that nut who blew up his own men in Ishval?"

"That's the one."

Al, shaken more easily than Ed or Mustang, forgot his vow of silence. "But then why would the military instate her? Couldn't she be a liability?" Mustang leaned back, letting the tension in his body glide away. He smiled dryly, putting his hands up in a fake, arrogant questioning type of way.

"Why does the military do anything? She's powerful, so it doesn't matter that she's a kid," he gave Edward a meaningful glance, "or that she could end up just like Kimbley did: crazy and behind bars. And there's no connection between her and Kimbley, at least not that we could find."

"It's not her age that I'm concerned about. I was younger than her when I joined. Hell, _your _the one who gave me the chance!" Edward found his own hands in the air, gesturing to the man who seemed to be accusing his choices.

"Yeah, and look how great that turned out. How many times have you almost died? You must be in the triple digits by now." Mustang grinned that cocky grin he was famous for, but Ed only snorted.

"How'd she get the idea to instate anyway? And what's this gotta do with me?" Al perked up at his brother's questions. Once again the grin slid off the Colonel's face. Although this time, instead of being replaced by a deadly serious expression, a look of sheer exhaustion hit. And it hit hard.

"She heard of me helping you, actually. And then she just wouldn't leave me alone! Finally I helped her, but only by telling her what she needed to know about the test and when the next one was. I finally thought she was out of my hair until they enlisted her under me." He paused, taking a breath. "And that's where you two come in." A mischievous glint shown in the man's dark eyes, and Edward suddenly got an awful felling in his gut. If that bastard Colonel was getting amusement out of this, it was not going to turn out well for the Elrics.

"You're going to watch over her." Ed sprung up from his chair, sending it skidding backwards.

"No way! I'm no babysitter."

"That's an order, Fullmetal. It shouldn't be that hard, anyway. She's looking for the Philosophers stone, too."

Seeing that Ed's anger was about to make their situation worse, Alphonse once again stepped in. "Did she tell you why she was looking for it?" Mustang shrugged.

"I didn't ask. She wasn't letting up about anything from her past, not even why she signed up in the first place. I doubt she's going to reveal anything of importance to me."

Exasperated, Ed finally held down his anger for a moment. "Why us, then? You sure as hell have other people who could keep her safer than we can." That damn grin slithered back on Mustang's face, making Ed scowl even deeper.

"Well, I figure that the three of you just might add up to one, rational, maybe even _responsible_ adult." Ed opened his mouth to comment, but Mustang didn't give him the chance. "Plus, she's new to this. And she doesn't have a companion to help her through it."

Ed thought about that for a moment. It was true that Alphonse played a major role in Ed's sanity. It wasn't even a question if he would have been able to go through the stuff he did without his brother there to support him.

Still, Ed had his own priorities, and having an extra person might hinder his quest. "You bastard Colonel, I don't-"

"Or for gods sake, Edward, give her a _chance! _Or better yet, obey an order for once!" Mustang had also stood up, towering over the small boy.

Ed remained standing. "Well maybe if your order's weren't so goddamn _stu-"_ For the second time, Edward was interrupted, but this time by a sharp knock on the inner offices door. Mustang took a deep breath, calming himself. Through the door, he heard a male voice call, "She's here, Colonel Mustang, sir. Can we come in?" Mustang glanced at Ed, who had his mouth open in shock, most likely not expecting his new teammate to be arriving so soon.

To not be heard through the door, Mustang whispered to his subordinate, "Close it, will you? I don't want her to think I've stuck her with a drooling idiot." Ed snapped out of his stupor and closed his mouth, glaring at Mustang. Before he could do anything more, however, Mustang hollered back, "Sure, come on in."

With all of his team spread out all over Amestris, a tall man unfamiliar to the brothers strode in, followed by who Ed assumed to be the new State Alchemist. She had dark brown hair, cut sharply before it hit her shoulders, with bangs swept to the side and a kind smile on her face, if a slightly uncomfortable one. She wasn't muscular, but she looked agile and quick on her feet.

And even though Ed hated the thought of it, she looked to be three or four inches taller than his solid five feet.

Everything about her was held in a friendly, easygoing way. Except for her eyes. Ed had seen those eyes often, many years ago. They were haunted and mournful; the eyes of someone who mistakes they would never forgive themselves for.

She wore a black jacket, covering her arms, with her left hand shoved into the pocket. Her right hand hung loosely by her side. Al stood up, standing a little behind his brother.

_Creak creak. _Ed blinked. He was sure he hadn't moved, yet he had heard the clank of automail. And besides, his limbs wouldn't make that much noise. Winry wouldn't allow it.

"Edward, this is Joan Milton, the Fuse Alchemist." Mustang said, walking out of behind his desk. "Joan, Edward." The girl shifted her weight, clearly not liking her situation. Rolling her shoulder back, Ed heard it again.

_Creeeaaak. _

His eyes shifted to her exposed hand, but met flesh. So her left arm was automail? Could that be what the Truth took?

"How's it goin'?" She asked, clearly forcing herself to act casual.

"Well, I heard you annoyed the hell out of him," Ed replied, tilting his head to Mustang, "So great." Joan grinned at Ed, eyes flicking up to the Colonel's for a moment. She looked defiantly at him, with her chin held high, her eyes challenging. What had the Colonel done to set her off?

"Well, now that you've met, you can get going. I have work to do." The man said, sitting back down. The man new to Mustang's team showed them out, and soon they were exiting the building entirely, Joan's right hand holding her small, black suitcase.

"I thought girls had a lot of stuff. What's with the lone baggage?" Ed asked easily, while Al whispered, "Brother, that's rude!"

"Yeah?" Joan said, eyes gleaming with amusement. "I thought long hair was for girls, too."

"Fine," Ed said laughing, "don't tell me." Awkward silence filled the air, only interrupted by the creaking of automail and the _thud _of Al's foot steps as they walked. Now that they had had their meeting with the Colonel, they could leave. In fact, they had already discussed on heading to Central Library, saying that Joan could check out sections only open to the military. She had agreed on the location, saying they she had no other ideas.

Of course, the brothers had already thoroughly examined everything alchemy related and were looking for something less well-known: Alkahestry. Below Central, when they were fighting the homunculi, the strange being called "Father" had somehow canceled out their alchemy, along with some local alchemists. But that May-girl and Scar had still been able to transmute, which meant they needed to find one of them and learn. Being that Scar is a wanted murderer, they decided to search for the girl.

However, Joan's arrival wasn't expected, and they didn't know if she could be trusted or not.

"I didn't catch your name, now that I think about it," she mentioned now, turning half way to Alphonse. "Although I'd guess you're his brother." Surprise hit the siblings, although Al still responded with a polite, "You're right. I'm Alphonse Elric."

It was Ed who asked the question they were both thinking. "How the hell did you know that?"

The girl scoffed. "Oh, please. I may be from a small town, but some news does get out there. There were a couple short articles about the youngest State Alchemist ever." Mustang had also updated her about the brothers, including that Al had no flesh and bones, but Joan decided not to mention that, for now. She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "But it didn't say that you were looking for the stone. Or why." The hint was clear, although Ed was sure she hadn't tried to be subtle.

"We're going to get our bodies back!" Al chorused, but for Ed got the chance to tell his companion off for being a hypocrite.

"What about you?" Ed asked, hoping that because they had revealed something so would she. "I've got a someone counting on me, waiting for me to fix my mistake." She said lightly, despite the weight the words should have held.

* * *

"Sir?"

Mustang looked up from his paperwork, which he had procrastinated on until the day before it was due, and looked up at his new subordinate. "Yes, Second Lieutenant Brax?"

The man looked uncomfortable, as if it was taking all his willpower not to break his stiff posture and shift from foot to foot.

"I have to ask; why did you put those three together?"

Mustang put his pen down, looking seriously at the man. "I meant what I said to Fullmetal. Even by just knowing the girl a few days, she is so much like both of them. I think they'll work well together. Not to mention that she seems to have Al's rational, which will help keep Edward out of trouble." But that wasn't the only reason. Bradley had approved her more quickly then most, and even just for the few days she had been in Central, Mustang had noticed him keeping a closer eye on her then what was normal. It worried him. However, he couldn't tell Brax that.

The Lieutenant let his face soften for a moment, saying quietly, "Her eyes..."

Mustang nodded, knowing what he too saw. "I know." _They look like Edward's._

"I wonder what happened to her? She's too young to know that kind of pain. Children should never have those eyes."

88888888888

Joan hadn't considered why the Elrics wanted to go to Central Library. It never crossed her mind that they had most likely seen everything remotely related to alchemy that was in there. She was simply too excited about searching through the most well renown collection of books in Amestris to wonder about their ambitions.

Edward had been concerned about her hanging around the brothers, but as soon as they entered the building Joan had gleefully raced off to do her own studying.

Surprised, the brothers watched her dart away through the library, glancing around at the impressive building every couple of steps.

The Elrics went to work with the same determination. Al grabbed a couple promising books and left to work at a table, while Ed sat down between two shelves that would hopefully hold some answers. But after three hours of reading, nothing of any significance had been found.

Ed shut the book he had been reading with a _clap_, dust flying up in a tiny cloud. "No use. What is there so little information an alkahestry?" He stood up, grabbing the pile of books next to him, and turned to face the shelf to return them. As he started to put them away, he muttered, "At this rate I'm thinkin' we might as well go to Xing." Another book slid in with a small _tap _as it hit the back of the shelf. "It would be hard. Crossing the dessert in automail sounds hot."

Suddenly, the space around Edward darkened several shades; it was as if a thin sheet had been thrown over him. Ed blinked and looked up, straight into the face of Major Armstrong, whose impressive height was just enough for his head to fall just above the shelf. Startled, Ed fell back, tripping on his own feet and landing up on the ground. The books he hadn't put away fell around him.

"What the-?!"

"Ah ha, there you are Edward Elric! I've found you!" Then, as something only the Major would do, Armstrong parted the shelves, stepped through them, and closed the gap behind him. Huge roars came from the bookshelves as they drug across the floor.

Build like a brick wall, Armstrong easily toward over everyone; not to mention enormous muscles were easily visible, even when his shirt _was _on.

"You..." Ed sputtered. "Dammit Major, what do ya want!?" His voice quickly raised to a yell.

Armstrong places a finger on his lips, glancing to either side. "Shh! This is a library, you know. Quiet!"

Before Edward got the chance to tell him what a brawn-for-brains hypocrite he was, Armstrong knelt next to the boy, leaning over him so that he was finally level. Lowing his voice to a low type of grumble, he said, "I understand you're after a certain Xingese girl who possesses a strange black and white cat."

"Yeah..." Ed said slowly, squinting suspiciously. "But how do _you_ know that?"

Armstrong sat back a bit. "Colonel Mustang informed me; I'm running errands for him today." He flicked his eyes around a bit more, turning his head, making sure they weren't being overheard. "The word is the girl is headed north. According to an eye witness, she departed by train from East City very recently.

Edward grinned, excitement and determination shining in his eyes. "North, huh? Now that's some information I can act on!" Edward turned, gathering the scattered books in his arms, and stood. "I appreciate it, Major! And thank the Colonel for me too."

But as Ed turned away to tell Alphonse, he felt a strong, calloused hand on his shoulder. "Hold on a second; there's more."

Ed faced him, taking a letter from his hand. "Take this."

Edward looked over the envelope. _My Sister _was scrawled on the front in neat cursive, and the back was sealed with wax. "What is it?"

"A letter of introduction," Armstrong paused, pressing his lips together. His voice turned sober, less like his usually exuberant self. "but it might not be much use. First thing, see her."

"Her who? What do ya mean?" Ed's mind whirled from the onslaught of information.

"Even further north than Northern Command," Armstrong rumbled, "you'll find an officer nicknamed The Northern Wall of Briggs, who defends our border; Major General Armstrong."

* * *

Al sighed, looking away from the open book he had rested on the table. "I cant find any details about alkahestry!" Al thought back the small Xingese girl, and how amazing fighting skills were. "That May-girl's use of long range alchemy was pretty impressive. I wish I could use it." He looked down at his heads, feeling frustration creep in. "I should have asked her more about it when we were at Dr. Knox's place. Ling did say it was specialized for the medical field..." he let that thought drift as he heard Ed running down the hall.

"Al!" Ed yelled as his feet slapped the floor. "Hey Al! Get ready, we're heading north!"

"Quiet Brother, this is a library! And what's up north?"

"May apparently. Major Armstrong just gave me the lead." Ed grinned, excited information he could actually work with. For a moment Al was excited too, but then a thought occurred to him.

"But Brother, what about Joan? She doesn't know anything about..." Al glanced around anxiously, before saying "...what's been going on."

In reality, he meant the Homunculi's mysterious plan, and how Amestris was ruled by one of them. And now they that Führer Bradley was using Winry as a hostage they couldn't risk telling their own teammate.

Ed frown in thought, looking away. "Oh yeah, you're right." A moment of silent contemplation rang while the brothers pondered the issue.

Stepping out from between two shelves, Joan appeared, mild curiosity on her face. "Right about what?"

Both boys jumped, turning to face her. Ed said something really intelligent like "Joan! We, ah, umm-" But before he could blunder on, Al interjected.

"I was just telling Ed about some stuff I'd been reading about the Philosopher's Stone. It sounds like it's in the North."

Joan's eyebrows shot up, and she blinked a couple of times. She hadn't expected to get a lead so soon. "Really?" she asked before she paused and added, "How can you trust a book on something so current? Won't the information be out-dated?"

By now Ed had regained his composure, and he shook his head. "The Stone's supposed to be ancient. If anything mentions a place where it might have been, there's a chance it'll still be there."

Joan smiled, replying, "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

They sat together on the train, the brothers on one side and Joan on the other. The booths were comfy, with red padding on the back and on the seats. Ed, up late the night before, had fallen asleep against the window with his ever-present red coat bunched up as a pillow, and was snoring softly.

It was too hot on the train for the black jacket the girl was wearing, but she didn't want to take it off. Although Joan knew automail was no new idea to the siblings, she still hated to be looked at like she was disabled. Like she was less of what she once was. But it was just _so damn hot._

Al could see her dilemma, even though he couldn't feel the temperature on the train himself. The girl looked wildly unconformable with her face being so flushed and moisture glistening on her forehead. And, just like Edward, he also guessed that her left arm wasn't flesh, but he didn't know a way of going about telling her. So far, he had hoped that the girl wouldn't be able to stand the heat and that she would take the damn thing off herself, but she was astonishingly stubborn.

"I, uh, know about your arm. I heard it earlier." Al shifted I his seat, hoping he wasn't being too blunt.

Joan, obviously surprised, uttered a small, "Oh" before composing herself. She then added, "I guess there's no point in keeping this on, then." She pealed the large piece of clothing off of her, bunching it in a pile on her own section of window-seat. Underneath she wore a simple dark green tank top, which complemented her hazel eyes.

The metal limb looked a lot like Eds, but rusted, cracked, and covered in dents. The port climbed farther up than Ed's too, ending just past where her neck started. Joan laid her metal hand on her lap, palm up, before slowly closing it into a fist. Al could hear the _creak_ much more distinctly now then he ever did before. The fingers shook like leaves, and it looked hard to move them at all.

"When did you last get that thing updated? It looks like you showered with acid." Ed's voice startled her out of her trance, and she scowled, all the while knowing what he said was true.

"I don't have any money, and odd jobs can only do some much."

"Well then I've got some good news for you!" Ed pulled out his silver pocket watch, dangling it in front of the girl. "You're with the military now! And they'll reimburse you for everything you need -including automail."

Joan made a face. "Yeah, but I don't like using that money. It feels dirty, and just _wrong, _you know?"

"Then you can buy yourself a hotel room with a shower afterward."

"That's not what I meant."

Ed sighed impatiently. "Well, you need that arm in order to create alchemic reactions. Mustang will force you to if you don't now."

Joan scoffed. "That man can't force me do to anything."

"What do you have against the Colonel?" Al asked, wanting to change the topic.

"He called me a little kid. I'm no child." Ed could see that Al was trying to move past the subject of Joan's automail, but he wouldn't let it go just yet.

"Joan, as State Alchemists, _we are always fighting."_

"He's right" Al agreed. "I'm sure there's someone who can repair it at Briggs."

_"_You don't want to be handicapped, so just get it fixed," Ed said, ending his case.

"I'm not handicapped!" She stood up, her voice close to a yell, and people in the booths around them turned, giving her dirty looks. "I can move it just fine!" To prove her point, she raised her arm and flicked her wrist. Without saying anything, Ed reached up, and with a sharp movement, wrenched her hand backward. A cord split with a loud _snap!,_ making her entire arm fall limp. She stared at him for a second, her mouth falling open.

"What did you do that for, ya' little shrimp!?" She was yelling now, but the people looked more alarmed than angry.

"Now you have to get it- _What did you call me, you stupid brat?"_

* * *

**To anyone that started reading this story before 5/24/2013 at 3:10 EST:**

**I have posted about re-fitting my story to the plot in the FMAB anime, but I didn't really do much to actually fit the issue. Well, I finally did! As you can see, this chapter has been changed and the others deleted. Everything major that had happened in the other chapters WILL happen, but not for a little while. While I am switching some stuff around, I want to make this point clear; THIS WILL NOT BE A DIFFERENT STORY! The plot is staying the same, as are the characters, but I just have to work it all out. Also, there will be some different scenes happening in the near future, so don't be mad that you'll have to re-read what you already know, as some parts will be completely new. I'm super sorry I didn't plan this out better, but it's going to go a lot smoother from now on. Please don't unfollow/unfavorite this story because I'm re-organizing it. Wait until I post some more stuff to see if you like it still before you make that decision. Again, I'm super sorry! ~Lauren-kun**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Kept Hidden

**Thanks for waiting so long! I wanted to make it a long one. By the way, a lot of these scenes are actually from the anime, word for word. I thought that might add to the story.**

**To anyone that started reading this story before 5/24/2013 at 3:10 EST:**

**I have posted about re-fitting my story to the plot in the FMAB anime, but I didn't really do much to actually fit the issue. Well, I finally did! As you can see, this chapter has been changed and the others deleted. Everything major that had happened in the other chapters WILL happen, but not for a little while. While I am switching some stuff around, I want to make this point clear; THIS WILL NOT BE A DIFFERENT STORY! The plot is staying the same, as are the characters, but I just have to work it all out. Also, there will be some different scenes happening in the near future, so don't be mad that you'll have to re-read what you already know, as some parts will be completely new. I'm super sorry I didn't plan this out better, but it's going to go a lot smoother from now on. Please don't unfollow/unfavorite this story because I'm re-organizing it. Wait until I post some more stuff to see if you like it still before you make that decision. Again, I'm super sorry! ~Lauren-kun**

* * *

Al would have liked Joan to see Winry about her arm, but their friend was in Rush Valley toward the south, the exact opposite of where they were heading. The lead had been a lucky break for the two brothers, and they couldn't risk losing it.

The rest of the train ride was tense between Ed and Joan, while Al tried to play the role of peacekeeper. After a few hours they had traveled as far north as the trains would take them, and by sheer luck they had found a man willing to take them farther up in his little wagon.

Joan sat on the back with her legs swinging over the edge, while Ed and Al sat further toward the front trying to play cards as the wagon bounced along. The cold had forced Joan to put her coat on when they had reached North City by train, and by the time she saw how high the snow was piled she was very glad for the warmth. Ed wore his heavy coat too, which was almost identical to his normal one except for the white fur around the sleeves and neckline.

Every so often one of the brothers would glance at Joan from the corner of their eye. She seemed to be in her own world; Her eyes rarely blinked as she stared blankly forward, and she didn't move except the steady swinging of her feet. Combined with her pale complexion, she almost seemed ghostly; although the black eye Edward had given her on the train smothered that illusion.

Edward hadn't gotten away unscathed either; the bridge of his nose was beginning to swell nicely, and Edward guessed that Joan had gone very near to breaking it.

"Alright, this is where I let you go," the man announced as he pulled to a stop, turning on his horse to face them. "If you follow this mountain road, it'll lead you straight to Fort Briggs." Joan, thoroughly snapped out of her reverie, hopped off, landing with a _crunch _as her boots met the snow. Walking around the cart, she looked ahead. In front of them was a wood arch, with a short barb-wire fence on either side going as far as the girl could see.

" 'kay, thanks," Edward replied as he joined Joan, his brother close behind.

"And you in the amour," the man said with a flat, somewhat nasality voice. Al turned away from the path ahead to look at the man.

"Is that automail?"

"Uh," Al said, wondering why the man was asking such a strange question. "No."

"Oh, okay. Well then you should be alright." The man turned his horse started away with the same slow, but steady pace they had come with.

"What was they all about?" Ed wondered aloud. Joan shrugged in return.

Al replied, "Beats me." Joan could hear the same confusion in the younger brother's voice. The man offered a backwards wave as he rode away, and just as the group turned to start their trek, he gave a warning.

"That's military land beyond the fence, so stay on the road if you wanna live!"

* * *

As clear as the day had been a hour ago, the weather had quickly taken a change for the worse. A horrible blizzard had come down hard, and the three could see no end to it soon. Joan stuffed both her hands in her jacket pocket, her coat zipped up under her chin and her hood on over her eyes.

Freezing wind blew against them constantly, determined to knock them down, forcing them to lean forward.

"What do we do now? We can't even see the road!" Al yelled, raising his voice to be heard over the roar.

"Relax, we'll be fine!" Ed shivered. "Teacher said she was tossed out here for a whole month during her training. She survived!"

"That's impossible!" Joan replied through chattering teeth. "No one can live in this for an entire month!"

"Not even Teacher!" Al added.

"Sure she could!" Ed hollered, having to speak especially loud as another gust of wind thundered past. "She even killed a bear."

"The bears around here are more than fifteen feet tall!" Al sputtered. "There's no way she could of killed one of them."

Just as Al finished his sentence the team heard a large, _boom! _behind them. Turning, they saw a huge figure standing over them, it's top-half covered in shadow.

_B-bear? _Joan's frozen mind stuttered. Ed, reacting faster than the others, quickly transmuted his arm into a blade. His white glove was rapidly reduced to shreds.

With a metal arm, the figure swung down in a powerful ark. Al and Joan, being next to each other, dove to the side, Al landing gracefully on his feet while Joan crashed to her knees behind him. The girl hissed as her automail touched the snow, sending a painful shock of cold strait into her port. Ed leaped back, saying somewhat stupidly, "That's no bear!"

Snow flew up in a white flash, making it hard to see. In the temporary blindness, Ed could barely see the man pull out a gun, aiming with swift accuracy at Al. He shot, but instead of bullets a net came out. Al, still disoriented, tried to back out of the way but instead tripped over Joan, sending the boy to the ground and painfully slamming Joan onto her stomach. The girl swore as the net entangled them.

The man smirked, looking down at the two he caught, and then at Edward. His long, black braid whipped in the wind. He wore a lengthy black coat, and it billowed furiously in the weather. Under it, Ed could just make out something blue.

"Alphonse! Joan!" Ed yelled, eyes widening. "Hey wait! Hold on a second! Is that a military uniform your wearing!?"

Ignoring Ed's question, the man grunted. "Well, it looks like some pretty mediocre stuff, but you have automail too, huh." His voice was low and vicious, almost like a growl.

Ed scowled. "Mediocre? Just 'cuse mine's not tacky like yours?"

"Fool!" The man boomed, clutching his automail in his other hand. "Obviously you don't know a good weapon when you see one. This right here is combat automail model M1913A, the Crocodile."

It does look like one, Joan thought, glancing back up at the fight. It was long with jagged "teeth" in between the two "jaws," which she suspected ran like a saw. She and Al were desperately trying to find their way out of the net, but it seemed like the more they struggled the more tangled they got. Al was still trying to find a way off of Joan, as the net had pinned him directly on top of her. Joan, to her credit, was focused mostly on trying not to be crushed like a bug as the snow bit painfully into her skin. She could feel it melting where it met her body, soaking her coat and jeans, and her port-shoulder now felt strangely numb.

Goddammit, Ed! Joan thought venomously. Her automail arm was pinned under her stomach with the weight of both her body and Al's. If only Ed hadn't broken her arm! If it was still intact she would have been able to wedge it out from under her and transmute a solution, but as it was she didn't have enough leverage maneuver it an inch.

The man leveled his automail at Ed accusingly.

"Now surrender peacefully, you miserable Drachman spy, or I'll show you exactly what this baby can do." The huge man was talking again, and she almost laughed at his statement. A Drachman spy? Ed was only fifteen, and his height made him seem even younger. What pitiful country sends out children to do their dirty work?

Oh yeah, Amestris.

"Spy?! What are ya talkin' about?! I'm not a-" the man leaped at Edward, slashing this was and that with his automail. Joan sucked in a breath, watching as the metal came horribly close to smashing into Edward's jaw. The boy flipped backwards, landing gracefully on his feet with his right arm to steady him, putting him even further away from Al and Joan. If it wasn't for the stark red of Ed's coat against the snow Joan might not have able to see him at all.

"Did you hear what I'm saying, moron?!" He opened his mouth like he wanted to say more, but only a grunt of pain came out as he clutched his right shoulder.

"What the hell?" he said to himself. "It shouldn't be hurting." He glanced down at his arm with a grimace to find his hand shaking horribly. "Something's wrong with my automail!"

Seeing that Edward was distracted from the fight, the man lunged again, this time catching Ed's automail arm in the Crocodile's jaws.

"Gotcha!" he bellowed as he sailed Ed through the air, landing him painfully on his back while still hanging on to his arm.

"Brother!" Al yelled, renewing his efforts to untangle himself.

"...bastard! Listen...for a sec!" Joan strained her ears to catch what Ed was saying, but the roaring wind masked many of his words.

"You...futile!" the man responded, and Joan heard the rumble of gears whirring. Just as she suspected, the blades in his arm were sawing away at Edward's wrist. The man straightened, lifting Edward clean off the ground.

Seeing his arm being ripped apart, Ed panicked. "No, wait! S-S-Stop! ...wait wait wait wait! St...!"

The man ignored him, declaring, "Your pathetic...destroy!"

"No, ...it wrong!" Ed reached up, clapping his hands together. "I'll destroy your arm!" He slammed his flesh hand into the metal, and Joan strained to see, anxiously holding her breath.

A moment passed as they all waited to the transmutation that wouldn't come.

The man smirked. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Ahhhh!" Edward yelled as the man pulled his up farther. Almost comically, the boy wrapped his legs and arm around the weapon. "Stopstopstopstopstopstop! What's going on? Why didn't my alchemy work on it? This thing's made of iron, isn't it?!"

Just as Joan was fearing for the worst, she hear a loud rrrrrip! and felt Al fly off her, racing to help his brother. Joan, more dazed, clobbered up, swearing as she moved her left shoulder. Why the hell is it hurting? She thought as she gritted her teeth, running to where Al was.

"Brother!" Al called, throwing his helmet to Ed to reveal no head. Joan's stomach did a flip, her heart flying into her throat.

Ed caught it, shouting, "Thanks, Alphonse!" Then, with a yell, he threw the helmet into the whirling blade, causing the hair to tangle, effectively stopping the machine.

Even though her daze, Joan had enough mindfulness to admire an amazing plan.

Shocked, the man released Edward, who pushed off the arm in order to jump straight to Al's side. Briefly, he glanced over at Joan, who still held an expression somewhere between shock, fear, and confusion. His face paled, but he didn't have time to dwell her reaction. Instead, he turned back to the huge man.

"That wasn't too bad, kid, but it's all over now."

They barely had time to wonder what the hell that meant before the click's of guns cocking could be heard. Immediately, all three of them put their hands into the air. As the man started to walk toward them, Al said with soft amazement, "The Briggs Mountain Guard!"

Surrounding them were four armed men, each dressed so that they were covered in solid white. The only color they had was the silver gleam of their goggles, and the light reflecting of their gray guns.

The snow slowed, and Joan snapped out of her daze to wonder if the storm was ending. She was jerked from her train of thought when she realized that the snowy landscape didn't go on in front of them. Instead, an enormous black wall rose from the snow, towering over the blank landscape.

"Whoa," Joan breathed as she craned her neck to see the top.

"Brother!" Al said softly, careful to keep his hands in the air.

Ed blinked, confused. "A wall?"

"Buccaneer!" called a sharp voice from up the wall. "Who are they?" Every word out of her mouth was crisp, demanding respect.

The man, apparently Buccaneer, turn around, obviously not know his commanding officer was there. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, General Armstrong. I apologize for the disturbance."

The brothers blinked, turning to look at the blond woman as if they knew her, or at least knew of her. She stood rim-rod straight, with a long sword point-down clasped between her gloved hands. As she glared at them Joan felt a shiver go down her spine. It was as if she was looking at dinner, or an ant she was about to crush.

"Armstrong?" Alphonse asked his brother.

"That's who Major Armstrong wanted us to meet when we made it here?" Ed wondered. "Olivia Mira Armstrong." He paused. "Major Armstrong's older sister!" Joan glanced at them, but didn't say anything. Ed and Al hadn't mention anything about someone named "Major Armstrong" helping them, which would have had to happen after they found the lead in that book. But she had been with them from then until now and had never seen this Armstrong guy...

Carefully, Al whispered, "But...They look _different."_

Ed agreed. "She's not huge."

General Armstrong's sharp voice brought them back to the present. "I'll ask again; who are you?"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. The name's Edward Elric." Ed paused and then started his explanation. "Major Armstrong-"

The General swiftly cut him off. "What about the suit of amour? And the girl?" Her eyes flicked over the other two, and Joan had to keep herself from flinching.

"That's Alphonse, my younger brother." Ed said, trying not to show his annoyance at being cut off.

"And I'm Joan Milton, the Fuse Alchemist." Joan forced herself to stare directly into the cold woman's eyes as she introduced herself.

"Major Armstrong from Central Command sent us here to meet with the General in charge of this post." Ed took a breath, shedding his formal demeanor. "Now can you call off your guard dogs?"

"Search them."

Ed's mouth dropped open, as did Joan's. A strange miscommunication was understandable, but she knew exactly who they were.

"But we're with the military!" Ed objected.

"Sure, but how do I verify that?" The women use the same cold, black expression she had the entire time, not breaking character. "Anyone can claim to be someone famous."

_I'm not famous, _Joan thought, scoffing, but again remained silent. She could see that Ed was a much better talker than she was. After all, she still had that damn stutter when she got nervous or excited.

One of the guards tugged on Al's neck, bringing him down to get a better view inside as Joan and Edward were patted down. "Hey, he's hallow!"

Dryly, Ed muttered, "Ah, you noticed." He glanced at Joan again, but this time she kept her expression as black as she could. She could ask her questions later.

Both Ed and Joan's suitcases were opened, but Joan's was quickly discarded as normal travel stuff. The man kneeling in front of Edward's, however, muttered to himself, and took out something to be run up to the General.

Ed, seeing officer hand his letter to General Armstrong, said, "That's a letter of introduction from Alex Louis Armstrong."

Another mention of Major Armstrong, and this time with a letter of introduction. What was going on? _Something's not right, _Joan thought, flicking her eyes at the brothers. They were hiding something.

"Just read that," Ed continued as Armstrong looked over the envelope. "and you'll know you can trust us."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Huh. It's from Alex all right." Then, without hesitation, she tore the letter in half, and then in half again, with harsh precision.

Ed made a confused noise, blurting, "Arn't you even gonna read it?!"

Armstrong continued to shred the note. "A letter of introduction means nothing to me. I'm don't put much stock into anyone else's opinion about a person. I prefer to judge the people I met with me own eyes." Apparently satisfied with the ruined letter, she tossed it over her should. Ed watched it fly away with the wind in shock, his eyes traveling up the immense structure. For the first time, he really soaked in how big the wall was.

Al mimicked Joan's soft "Whoa!" while Ed said, "Tha...That's amazing! It's huge!"

The General turned away, but paused. She faced them sharply, hissing, "Quite gaping like an idiot and start walking, before I tear your little body apart limb from limb!"

Even though the insult wasn't directed at her, Joan felt herself taking a step back. She looked at Ed, expecting his temper to explode as it did in the train. But when she turned to him, she realized he had also taken a step back, his eyes wide. Once more she was reminded of a carnivore and its prey.

"Be warned!" she announced, casually resting the blade of her sword across her shoulders. "I won't coddle you because you're children. This is the Mountain Fortress. Briggs! Here only the strong survive."

* * *

"Exposure?" Joan asked. One of the Brigg's mechanics handed her a warm cloth to rest on her port-shoulder; Ed already and two on his. She let out a deep breath as she put it on. The mechanic wore a long, white lab coat, with red shirt a professional navy skirt underneath. Blue eyes looked out of big wire-rimmed glasses, and her blond hair was held up by a headband.

"Yes, that's right. You two got lucky; you were close to getting frostbite." She crossed her arms. "You need to be careful walking around in a snowstorm; the flesh that's touching your automail will freeze. And you need to oil it, of it'll stiffen."

"So does that Buccaneer guy have a different kind of automail or something?"

A large metal door to the left of them clanged open, revealing the aforementioned man. He had to duck under the door frame in order to enter.

"It's no use, Doc." He lifted his metal arm, showing Al's head, his hair still caught in the blades. "I can't get this thing unstuck."

"Hey! My head!" Al sputtered.

The woman gestured him over to a blue chair and desk. He came over and sat down, putting this arm on the desk and glaring at the two boys who had put this thorn in his side.

"Up here your automail has to be flexible and lightweight," the female mechanic said calmly, while Buccaneer was being taken care of in another room. "It also needs to be resistant to the cold. After some trial and error, we found an alkaloid that works." She counted off compounds on her fingers. "A combination of duralumin, carbon fiber, nickle, copper..." she shrugged. "And so on."

Joan blinked, her mouth making a small 'o'.

Ed closed his eyes, making a sound of annoyance and frustration. "And here I assumed it was just iron! It's no wonder I couldn't do anything to it."

Buccaneer, who Joan now had a distinct dislike for, burst in from behind the blue curtain where he had been getting maintenance. He now had a different arm on, one that looked reasonable close to Ed's. His jacket was thrown over his shoulders, and he had a deep scowl set on his face of menace and distrust. "Hey Doc, be careful! Are you planning on telling them all out secrets?"

The doctor glanced behind her, looking up at the tall man. "Why wouldn't I? Their State Alchemists; they have a right to know, don't they?"

"You're kidding." He said, looking at Ed and Joan like his stomach was turning.

Ed whipped out his pocket watch, clenched in his fist. Joan didn't bother to try to pull her out of her right pocket. Instead, she settled on sticking her tongue out with a cocky expression on her face.

The woman stared at him dryly. "They have the pocket watch."

"If you're going to be in the North for long you should switch to a different type of automail." She walked over to a full coffeepot, pouring two steaming cups. "Do you guys have a mechanic?"

Joan shook her head and took off her hot pad, placing it on a nearby table next to Ed's, who was pulling on his coat.

"Yeah, but she's in Rush Valley."

The doctor blinked, giving him a mildly surprised look. "And she let you come up North without explaining all this to you first?"

"Not exactly," he said as she walk toward him, a offering a mug. "I didn't tell her I was planning on coming up here." He accepted the coffee gratefully while he handed Joan one as well.

The girl felt the warmth in her hand through the white mug, calming her. She started drinking coffee when her little-kid brain equated being an adult to the bitter drink. It stared with a few sips from her mom's glass, and then when she was eleven she could have have ¾ milk ¼ coffee, of course by that time she was no longer with her family. By the time she turned 13 she was having a cup every morning. It felt good to have something so normal to calm her nerves.

"I recommend you send for her, to fix you both." She paused, adding meaningfully, "Assuming you'd like to stay alive."

Ed frowned. He didn't want Winry anywhere near the danger they were facing, but he might have no choice. Joan took a sip of her black coffee, feeling the warmth flow through her, and the mechanic sprung over to her gleefully.

"That'll be a hundred cenz."

Joan choked, sputtering, "Wh-what? You're charging me for this?!"

Ed, who had also taken a sip before she announced the price, muttered, "It's not even that good a cup of coffee."

They both handed the amount grudgingly, and the woman counted the change. "This is the North, get used to it!"

Buccaneer crossed his arms. "So," he spat. "You come up here with mediocre automail, completely ignorant about the North, and you try to bypass the command center."

Joan narrowed her eye, wondering if he could still _possibly _think they were spies.

"Oh come on!" Ed said, not believing he was even having to discuss the matter. "I hike up here, a State Alchemist, with an official letter of introduction, and this is how I'm treated?" He stood up. "What's wrong with you people, do you have no sense of propriety?

That ogre could've torn my arm off!" The metal door slammed open again, revealing General Armstrong. Behind her was a tall, white haired man with tan skin and dark glasses. He stood with rigid posture, and held a carefully constructed poker face.

In a monotone, she said, "Hello little red runt."

Ed's mouth dropped open, echoing quietly, "little...red...runt." Armstrong continued. "If you have a problem, now the time to speak up."

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from Al. Looking over, Joan saw another mechanic, a man with light brown hair that stuck up, also with a headband. A toothpick rested between his lips, with a small goatee on his chin. He was holding Al's held up, with a grin somewhere between apologetic and amused.

"My hair!" Al said, butting on his head in front of a mirror. The long tail had been roughly chopped off within a few inches, leaving the end frazzled. "It looks awful!"

* * *

Armstrong strode into the room, sitting in a chair while everyone else stood. She crossed her legs, resting her ankle on the other knee, while her right hand clasped her sword. The man with the glasses dutifully stood behind her, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well now," the General said. "Tell me why you would bypass the command center to meet me. I want to know it all, including why your armor's empty."

_That make two of us, _Joan thought, crossing her arms. The girl stood farther away from the two brothers, trying as hard as she could to stay in the background. For the most part, everyone's attention seemed to be on the other, mercifully ignoring her. She didn't want to be the one explaining, especially because she was in the dark herself. Not to mention she also had secrets, ones that she wanted to stay that way.

The brothers shared an unsure look, before Ed murmured, "Actually...that's something we don't like to talk about."

The female mechanic shrugged, saying, "There's no reason to worry. Folks around here have plenty they want to hide. Everybody up North has something he or she 'doesn't like to talk about.'"

"But," Ed said slowly, "if this information reached certain ears I could get court-marshaled."

Ed had barely finished his sentence before Armstrong barked, "Even I have secrets like that!"

The boy clenched his jaw, trying desperately to find a way out of the situation.

Al, seeing that they weren't going to win, leaned over his brother to whisper unheard. "Listen, I really think we have to tell her."

Ed never took his eyes off the General. "But Winry's a _hostage_. I don't know...maybe if we could do it without mentioning the Fuehrer or the homunculi-_"_

Armstrong, annoyed at their secrecy, snapped, "What are you whisper about? Start talking now!"

The shared another look. After a short moment, Al said, "Fine. Let's just tell her we're trying to get our bodies back."

Ed nodded, and they both turned to the cold woman.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually they told her their story. How their mom died, how they tried to bring her back, how Mustang enlisted Ed, and even how the Stone was made of human souls. They ended their story with a bluff, saying that May might have another way of creating a Stone because of her different alchemy.

For being modified on the spot, they did well. But Joan narrowed her eyes, frowning. They hadn't mentioned any Xingese girl to her, or the book with the lead to Armstrong. It was as if every answer she got revealed two more questions. But one thing was clear; they were still hiding something.

"I see. So that's why you're looking for this girl with the strange cat."

The brother's nodded.

The General closed her eyes in thought, nodding to herself. "I understand."

The boys' faces lit up. Edward grinned. "So does that mean you're gonna help u-"

Her face hardened. "I'm not done. What I _understand _is this: You two are a couple of reckless wretches who cause trouble with every last thing you do. I don't want people like you in my fort."

Joan pressed her lips together. It seemed like she was succeeding at staying unnoticed. She wished that she could retaliate against Armstrong's verbal assault, even if they _were_ keeping something from her. But that would only put her in the mess, and it wouldn't help the boys.

"Honestly, how could the people at Central let these two run around louse? Get out of here right now!"

There was a still moment, and Joan was impressed at the Elric's calm response; they stood there, determined looks on their faces. If their roles had been reversed, Joan honestly didn't know if she would've had the guts to stay in the room.

The General sighed slightly, closing her eyes again. "At least that's what I'd like to say, but I'm interested in alkahestry." Suddenly, she looked up, "You two, you're acquainted with this girl from Xing; you've met her before?"

"Yeah," Al said softly. "We have."

"She had a skill our country doesn't, right? You can never know too much, especially here in the north where we're right next to Drachma. If we use it right, alkahestry could make an excellent weapon."

Al jerked, surprised by what he was hearing. "Wait a second! Alkahestry is specialized for medical purposes. You can't just-"

"Be quiet." Armstrong spat. "You're nothing but lapdogs living safely within your city walls. But we are the ones who protect you. We few who are brave enough to defend the country's border. My job is far more perilous than yours. I will make use of any knowledge I can get my hands on." With a harsh _thud _she slammed the tip of her sword on the floor in front of her, standing up. " Leave the task of finding this alkahestry-girl to me. You three will stay here inside the fort. And Major Miles,"

The man with white hair replies with a brisk, "Yes, Sir."

"Put them to work. A man who does not work had no right to eat. You're all dismissed."

The mechanics blinked, but walked out the door, glancing back at their commanding officer. Buccaneer followed them out. Major Miles walked briskly to the door, and the three kids started to follow him, until Joan heard the a command that sent chills down her spin.

"Except you." She turned around to see those icy blue eyes locked on her. Her mouth dried, and all the hair on her arms and neck stood up. Edward paused, locking eyes with Joan, opening his mouth to object. Joan didn't let him.

She smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Thankfully, her stutter didn't materialize with her fear. She somehow kept her voice even and calm, even when her stomach was doing little flips. _If everything else is gonna go to Hell, _she thought, _I should at least go down without that damn stammer.__  
_

Ed nodded sharply, saying an determined "Alright" before turning with his brother and following Miles.

Joan turned back to Armstrong, who had remained standing. The General stood very still, looking over the girl. Her uncanny gaze unsettled Joan, who could barely stop herself from shifting on her feet. Instead, she clenched her jaw, waiting for the woman to speak.

"You were quiet when the Elric's were explaining their presence. Why?"

Joan's jaw stiffened, but she tried her best to remain blank. "I don't talk much." Which _technically _was true. With strangers she was tight-lipped, a silent peace of the background. When she was with friends or family however, she talked, laughed, and even told stories -but that version of her didn't come around too often, not anymore. Her friends and family simply weren't around anymore.

Armstrong's eyes narrowed. "No. Stop bending the truth and answer me directly."

Joan clenched and unclenched her hands, wanting to wipe of their sweat. She felt surprise hit her hard in the chest, making her heart speed up.

This woman was good at reading people -insanelygood. Joan was a amazing liar. All a lie is, after all, is a story; and she used to pride herself on her stories. But Armstrong hadn't even hesitated to call her out, and that was just a half-lie. Seeing she was outmatched, Joan shrugged, relenting.

"D-Didn't know half that stuff myself." It had been small, but Joan could tell the general had heard her stammer. _Dammit! _She hissed to herself. _Dammit dammit dammit! _

A delicate eyebrow rose, but that was the only reaction Joan got other than, "And you're teammates?"

By this time Joan dropped her attempt at a poker-face, concluding that these questions weren't about anything that would harm her ...not to mention her stutter had clearly displayed her fear. "As of this morning."

"Then you traveled with them."

Joan paused. Where was this going? She couldn't read the general at all, and her motives seemed cryptic to say the least. "Yes." The woman's eyes gleamed for only a moment, but it was just long enough for Joan to see that whatever the general had wanted, Joan had offered it up on a silver plate. The thought chilled her, but she forced herself not to move away.

"Tell me everything you know about them." She leaned forward, talking with clipped, precise words. "I want to know what they're hiding, and why they'd risk lying to a high-ranking officer to keep it hidden."

Joan blinked. She hadn't realized Armstrong had also seen through the brothers' half-truths, although now it seemed obvious that she would. Her heart sped up even more. Even though the brothers obviously hadn't trusted her enough to tell her their secrets didn't mean Joan wasn't their teammate, and that title came with a responsibility. But she didn't know much to begin with, and she didn't want to risk her certification over minor squabbles. She licked her lips.

"I don't know much more than you, but I can say that it would be a lot easier for them if they t-told me what was going on, but instead they went through a lot of trouble to keep me in the d-dark. Whatever they're trying to hide is impor-or-tant, and it's definitely possible that it effects more than just them."


End file.
